Stray voltages from electric utility mains are known to be safety hazards in several urban environments, and have been known to injure or even kill animals stepping in electrified puddles on sidewalks or man-hole covers.
There is tremendous pressure on utility companies to quickly locate and correct the faults that lead to such stray voltages.